I'm Not Lost
by miaturtle
Summary: Marinette knew she wasn't the most poised person. Her clumsiness, forgetfulness and awkwardness around strangers didn't help that, but she knew she could rely on her sense of direction. Right? Follow the Adventures of Marinette as she gets stuck in a corn maze. Oh, and Adrien is there too.


Marinette was well aware that she was not the most poised person, and found no shame in that. She knew she could be clumsy and forgetful at times, but she had faith in her great sense of direction. That was really one of the few things she had mastered, or so she thought. Getting stuck in a corn maze didn't back that statement up very well, and was a huge blow to her pride. She was not lost, thank you very much, and was set on getting out of the mess she had gotten herself into. She wanted to be back in her apartment, where she could bake cookies and watch YouTube to her heart's content while cuddling her cat, Tikki.

But enough about what she wanted; she needed to focus on what she had to do to get out. She decided that her first course of action would be to walk in a straight line until she found the edge. Then, she could follow it until she was out of the maze. She couldn't care less if the corn was nearly impenetrable, she was going to escape this wretched place.

It wasn't too late, only around six o'clock, so she figured that she'd be out of the maze before sunset and before the need to call Alya arose. This was where she was wrong.

Introducing Adrien, model for the Agreste company and equally as lost (I'm not lost!) as Marinette. He had formulated the same plan as Marinette, as to not start hyperventilating about the fact that _oh my god what if I never get out oh my god_ and be back in time to feed his cat, Plagg. He hadn't signed up for this, only agreeing to enter the maze with his friend Nino, only to have him bail at the last second, choosing candy apples over helping his friend not get lost because _seriously Nino? Candy apples? That's your excuse?_

And these were the circumstances of their fated meeting.

The fact that both Marinette and Adrien had ended up in the same spot while trying to get out was surprising, to say the least. Their meeting could've gone better...

"Ahh! Oh my god you scared the crap out of me! Are you okay?" Marinette frantically asked, as in her shock she had managed to hit the poor boy.

"Could've been worse," he replied, "My name's Adrien."

"Marinette"

"I suppose you're lost out here too?" he inquired.

"I'm not lost! Just, um, misguided? Anyway, I should probably get going," she said, "Nice meeting you, Adrien." she smiled.

"Wait!"

"Yeah?"

"What if we, you know, got out together? We're both trying to leave and it would be kind of boring walking by ourselves," he began, "as well as that, we could, um, talk?" _please say yes please say yes please say yes._

"Okay."

 _Yes!_

They both proceeded to sit down and talk.

"Sooo..." Marinette started, unsure how to start the conversation, "what do you do for a living?"

"I'm still in college, but in my free time I model for the Agreste company."

"Wait..." Marinette paused, " Oh my god, you're Gabriel Agreste's son! How did I not notice that before! He's like, my idol!"

Adrien chuckled. "I take it you're a fan of fashion then?"

"Oh, yes! I want to open my own boutique someday; here, I have some designs on me," she said as she opened her handbag. She handed Adrien the sketchbook with trepidation, as she didn't know what to expect. She was getting her work critiqued by a professional! Or, someone who has had a lot of exposure to the fashion industry, at the very least.

"These are great, Marinette! You could really have what it takes!" Adrien exclaimed.

"Thanks!"

And so the conversation went on like this, asking questions about the other's day to day life ( _"Do you like any musicals? I really like Hamilton, Heathers, and Dear Evan Hansen.""Um, of course! I love all of those!")*_ until they eventually realised the time due to the lack of light coming from the sky and made it out of the corn maze.

"Hey, um, would it be okay if I got your number? I really enjoyed our time together, even if it was because we're both hopeless at mazes." Marinette said, smiling.

"Of course! Why don't we meet up sometime? We could grab some coffee-" he said.

"-and I could bring cheese for your weird cat," she laughed.

"Camembert, preferably." he grinned back. After exchanging numbers, both went to find their friends to return to their apartments.

Only to find them curled up against each other, chatting and laughing.

"Hey, dude!" Nino shouted, "This is Alya; we both got bored waiting for our friends in the corn maze but were too nice to leave them alone in the park." he said with a glare to Adrien.

"Marinette, what am I going to do with you?" Alya said with a pout, which then turned into a smirk at the sight of Adrien next to her.

"Who's the pretty boy? You finally get yourself a boyfriend?"

"What? No!"

"Anyways, Adrien, Plagg'll be mad at you if you don't get home and feed him soon."

"Nino, are you going with him?" Alya asked.

"Yeah, I'm his neighbour."

"Guess that's our cue to go too, right Marinette?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah. Uh... see you to...mo... tomo... Haha! Whoa, why am I stammering?"

"See you guys later!"

 ***I'm sorry, I had to :P**

 **AN: so, yeah. this was my first story and I probably won't continue it, as it was only a little idea. I feel like it could be a lot better, but it satisfied my boredom; it's the easter hols here in England, and I have no clue what to do with myself (apart from delaying that 6-page geography assessment I have to do). Do you like the not so subtle origins easter egg? I looked up the script for the episode for that, so you're welcome :D.**

 **This is saved under "I did a thing" in my docs. Congratulate me (** **ﾉ◕ヮ◕** **)** **ﾉ** ***:** **･ﾟ✧**

 **anyways, have a nice day and whatnot, bye!**


End file.
